


When Words aren't enough

by chocobobutt



Category: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VIII, Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M, Strifehart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-22 14:38:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6083115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocobobutt/pseuds/chocobobutt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Strifehart writing prompt for : When words aren't enough</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Words aren't enough

**Author's Note:**

> J- WHEN WORDS AREN’T ENOUGH
> 
> My first smut fanfiction! Sorry this took so long @out-of-character217 but I think it works to be posted on a sexual sunday/strfehart sunday/ valentine’s day.
> 
> Enjoy everyone!

It was always him.

Cloud’s whole world revolved around him and Squall just couldn’t stand it anymore. There had to be a reason. It was boarding on an obsession and a very bad one. Squall had lost track of the times that Cloud had come back beaten and bruised because of him. Today was no different, he looked like a train had run him over. He couldn’t take it anymore. He was so sick of seeing him get hurt, he just couldn’t take the pain.

“You need to stop. You have to stop this Cloud. You can’t keep doing this to yourself!“

The blonde just turned his head away, focusing on tightening the bandages on his arm where he was pierced. It had been a few particularly bad wounds today. His left arm had a long deep cut going down the forearm and his cheek had a bright slice in it as well. Cloud hadn’t been careful this time, this was too many wounds for Squall’s liking.

With no response Squall kept pestering him, hoping that his words would get through to him. “Cloud stop fighting Sephiroth. He is going to kill you and then what? You’ll be dead!”

It was rare for him to show this much emotion for anyone. Squall had always been a bit more closed off and too himself but still would show some feelings towards things. It was very rare for him to feel so passionate about something like he was towards Cloud’s safety. It infuriated him how Cloud just wouldn’t listen.

“Shut up…just shut up Squall! I’m sick of you! Stop telling me what to do.” Cloud was getting on the defensive as usual. Whenever Sephiroth’s name was mentioned he would visibly flinch and his eyes would get cold. He so wished to finally kill that man.

“No! You shut up and listen! You’re such a stubborn asshole! I’m worried about you, we’re all worried about you! Do you want to die? Do you hate being here so much?” It was moments like this that Squall really wanted to slap him. He wondered if then Cloud would open his eyes, would take a moment to stop thinking about Sephiroth.

“You’re lying out of your ass, Squall! Like you or any of them really care about me. If you did you’d be supporting me!” It was a whole different story for Cloud. He truly believed that he wouldn’t be able to be happy until Sephiroth was dead. The man was his worst nightmare and feared what he would do the longer he lived. What Cloud really feared the most was what would happen if Sephiroth found out he loved anyone. It caused Cloud to stay up at night, he hardly could ever get the picture out of his mind. The picture of Squall laying on the ground, arms splayed out as blood pulled around him from his wounds. Those dead lifeless eyes staring at him, hating that he had let him die, forever hating him. Cloud couldn’t bare that happening in real life. He had to kill Sephiroth.

*Slap*

Squall was angry. His eyes had that same look in them that Cloud had feared. Cloud didn’t even care that he had just been slapped by him, that his face would be bruising shortly from the force. Squall was mad and that was all that mattered.

“You really think that? After all this time you really think you mean nothing to me?” It was taking everything in his body not to slap him again. He loved Cloud. Hyne, he loved him so much it hurt. How could he think he didn’t care? Was Cloud so far gone he couldn’t see what was right in front of him.

Cloud was silent, acting like a boy who had just been scolded by a parent. His face was down trodden and his arms wrapped around himself. He was closing himself off. He didn’t want this.

“How? How can you not see what I feel? Do you think I’m so cold?” Squall’s voice wasn’t so angry now, he was getting softer. He was hurt.

“No…I…I just have to do this. I have to get rid of him.” 

Squall was mentally screaming at his friend. This was so stupid and nothing he was saying was getting through to him. What could he do to make him see how worried he was, to make Cloud see that he did indeed care. He cared more then he probably should have. The thing was he didn’t get it. They both didn’t get it. He couldn’t see why Cloud wanted so badly to keep fighting Sephiroth, to keep getting hurt. While Cloud couldn’t understand why Squall cared. At least that was something that Squall could do. He could show him why he cared.

Sometimes actions spoke louder then words. Sometimes words just weren’t enough.

Lips met lips as Squall pulled Cloud into a kiss. His arm was on the blonde’s bare freckled arm to keep him in place. He couldn’t have Cloud leave him now. He couldn’t have Cloud reject him. He needed to show Cloud why he cared, why he didn’t want him hurt. Squall wanted to show Cloud he loved him and this was the only way he knew he’d believe it.

Cloud knew something was up. He knew a quiet Squall was a calculating Squall. The brunette always seemed to over think things and now he was doing it with him. He had kissed him by surprise trying to make some kind of point. He was pretty sure he got it. The way Squall was holding his arm, the way his lips moved against his own. Cloud understood it and responded back. Yes, he was driven to fight Sephiroth but to save them all. He didn’t want his nightmares to come true. He couldn’t bare to see Squall dead before him in real life, but at least right now he could at least have a moments reprieve and enjoy what they were doing.

There was no pushing away. Cloud was actually getting into the kiss once the initial surprise wore off. A gloved hand found it’s way into Squall’s long chocolate hair. For once he regretted wearing gloves, wanting to feel if the hair felt as soft as it looked. To his surprise Squall leaned into his touch, his cheek resting upon the hand as their kiss broke apart. It was over too soon.

“Cloud…”

“I know.”

Steel grey eyes locked onto turquoise mako ones before their lips met again. this time it wasn’t to prove a point. This time it was to let go. Both of them needed this, both of them wanted this. To let go with the other and not worry about the Garden or about their enemies or anyone else, just each other. Their kiss started off innocent enough, until Leon began to trail the kisses over to the others neck. Squall was almost too gentle as he glided his moist lips down Cloud’s neck, gently breathing in his scent. At the closeness of them his nose was bumping the smaller man’s jaw line. A light breathy sound left Cloud’s lips as he was painfully tortured with too light kisses. He wanted more, so much more then just these teasing kisses. Squall would be happy to help as he moved with Cloud until the blonde was up against a wall.

It seemed to all happen so fast, first his back was against the wall and now Squall was taking his pants off. How had they come to this so fast? It was pent up affection, he knew that. He’d often noticed the way Squall looked at him when he thought no one saw or the way he looked back when Squall turned from him. He was just as attracted to the gunblader that he was to him. However never in his wildest dreams did he picture looking down into squall’s beautiful grey eyes as his pants were pulled down enough to reveal his own cock. Those grey eyes looked so bright in that moment, so full of lust that he wasn’t surprised his cock twitched in response.

That mouth was warm, so warm as he sucked on his cock, each time he sucked made him shiver more. Whatever Squall was doing was amazing. He could feel a sense of euphoria taking over him. ‘Squall…’ he moaned out, a hot breath escaping him. Pale hips couldn’t control themselves anymore as he started to thrust into Squall’s sinful touch. He was so close, so very close. Then a touch, a flick of the tongue, blunt teeth lightly trailing down his cock and he couldn’t take it anymore. He called out the others name louder, his hands grabbing at that chocolate hair he so desperately needed to pull. “Ah..f-fuck…” He was going to come soon if Squall didn’t stop. It was too soon for that. He wanted to enjoy all of Squall, but when he looked down again and met those steel irises he lost it and filled Squall’s mouth. The brunette took in what he could before having to pull away and wipe the cum that was dripping down his lips. Cloud had never thought Squall could look any sexier then he had right now.

The blonde slumped to his knees before Squall, face flushed from the orgasm he just enjoyed but he still wasn’t fully satisfied. He wanted Squall. Even if it was just this one night they would share together, or many nights, he wanted to have him completely tonight.

Squall made sure to be careful of the wounds that littered Cloud’s body as he picked up the slumped man. He was heavier then he looked by a lot but luckily, he was still able to carry him up the stairs. It made it harder having to find spots that still weren’t sore. In hindsight this probably wasn’t the best night for this but he didn’t want to give up this chance, it was possibly the only night he could ever spend with Cloud. If he left again and got hurt worse…Squall didn’t want to think about it.

Being placed on the bed felt good and horrible on his back. It rested his sore body but irritated every cut and bruise. The way Squall was looking at him however seemed to numb all his pain. He couldn’t get enough of that look, Squall really loved him and really cared about him. He wished he could explain better at why he’d still have to fight Sephiroth after this, but he never was good at words. Hopefully he’d finally win this time completely. Hopefully they’d get to have another night like this.

“We’re really doing this…aren’t we?”

Squall looked from his spot at the edge of the bed as he was sliding the already loose pants down Cloud’s legs and nodded.

“Yeah…do you..not want to?”

Cloud shook his head and struggled to sit up, leaning up to kiss Squall’s nose.

“I’ve only ever dreamed of this…I feel like I’m dreaming right now still. I never thought we’d…”

Cloud’s lips were silenced once more by Squall’s. This kiss was different. There was a feeling of pain to it, Squall’s pain. Cloud could feel it all. How each time he left broke another piece of Squall’s heart, how each time he came back with a new wound made him die a little in size. He caused all of this pain. Cloud didn’t want to do that to him anymore.

Smaller legs kicked off the rest of his pants as he pulled Squall on top of him with the kiss. Cloud would give himself to Squall in anyway he wanted if it would take his pain away.

Soon there was clothes scattered around the room form being thrown haphazardly. A bottle of lubrication rolling away from the bed as Squall spread Cloud’s legs and lifted him up a bit. Cloud couldn’t take his eyes off Squall. It was the first time he’d ever seen him so bare and the man was beautiful. It seemed the scar on his face wasn’t the only one that was on his body. There were more on his chest and from what he could feel, a few on his back too. It made him not feel so self conscious of his own torn up one. The man really was beautiful.

When the clothes had come off, Squall almost didn’t know what to do. He didn’t want to do anything but kiss each and every scar on Cloud’s pale freckled body. The most shocking of the scars being a long one that lay right in the middle of his chest. He almost stopped to ask him where it was from, but didn’t. Instead he just leaned down and kissed it, pulling Cloud closer as he pushed in the tip of his cock.

The ever so gentle kiss to his most hated spot on his body combined with Squall finally going in made him gasp in pleasure. He quickly covered his face with his hands at that, letting go of Squall to hide his embarrassment.

Hearing Cloud’s small gasp, Squall knew he had found his mark and coupled it with a slow easy thrust of his hips. He was in and Cloud was so tight. He could see the way Cloud was trying to hide his face and almost completely withdrew if it wasn’t for the soft ‘ok’ from Cloud. His pace was slow at first, not wanting to hurt Cloud more then he already was and wanting him to get used to it which was much to Cloud’s enjoyment. He loved how each slow thrust into him seemed to go in deeper, seemed to make him loose touch with reality more and more.

The gentle leisurely pleasure brought forth a small groan from Cloud’s parted gasping lips and he tried to reach down to stroke himself. He was already almost completely erect again. Before he could even start, Squall swatted his hand away and replaced it with his own. His grip on Cloud’s cock was hard, enough not to hurt but not to give much pleasure either. He wanted this time to last and didn’t want Cloud to climax again so soon.

As he held onto the blonde his thrusts became a bit faster. Rolling his hips at just the right angle he watched as Cloud’s head was ground back into the bed. The freckles that littered his face seeming to get more vibrant at the heated blush covered his face. Cloud’s hands had been removed from his face as he couldn’t hold in his want to moan more. They easily found there way at Squall’s back, holding onto him tightly.

Squall shifted up, taking Cloud’s lips as his prisoner once more. He lowered his torso completely covering the smaller man beneath him. Removing the hand that once held onto Cloud’s cock, he trapped it in between their bodies. Each thrust creating a euphoric friction for Cloud.

A long deep moan was Squall’s reward as Cloud rocked his hips up with him. They were as close as humanly possible, nothing between them but muffled moans. It was with Cloud’s encouragement that he moved faster, harder against him. Still Squall was ever so careful not to hurt and open any of Cloud’s wounds.

The thrusts to his most sensitive spot and the friction between them had Cloud having his second climax of the night. It wasn’t as intense as the first but long and had his voice cracking by the end of it. His chest rising and falling quickly as he panted to get a hold of his breathing. “Squall..fuck…” He wanted to say how amazing that was but he didn’t have the strength to say anymore.

Feeling Cloud tighten around him and watching as his head was thrown backwards, was Squall’s undoing. With a final grunt he thrust once more as he rode out his own climax, his hands gripping at the sheets around the both of them.

They stayed like that, bodies entwined together for awhile before Squall finally pulled out and laid besides Cloud. His eyes were closed and he was joining Cloud in panting. Lazily he moved his hand until he reached Cloud’s and held it in his tightly.

“Squall…”

“…Yeah?”

“I won’t fight Sephiroth alone anymore..”

It wasn’t exactly what Squall wanted to hear right after sex but it was better then what had been happening.

“We’ll go together, all of us. We’ll take him down once and for all….and then I’ll never have to leave you again.”

“…Just promise me you won’t get hurt again.”

“I promise.”

The bed beside Cloud shifted a bit as Squall moved closer to him, grabbing his naked body and pulling him up against him. This was something new, something warm and comforting. For once Cloud didn’t feel alone. For once he felt safe and that he didn’t have any cares in the world.

“Thank you, Squall.”


End file.
